


In Our Hourglass Sand Flees Away

by Antys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Sentimental, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: «Chi sei?» il mondo di Derek crollò inesorabilmente.[…]Stiles restò di sasso, non aspettandosi una definizione così accurata ed orgogliosa da qualcuno che non riconosceva, che gli era completamente estraneo; ma perfino la sua stessa persona gli appariva anonima. «Qual è il mio cognome, allora?».«Stilinski» rivelò senza alcun dubbio, sperando che quella situazione così devastante per lui volgesse al termine. Chissà quante altre volte avrebbe dovuto ripeterlo finché non avrebbero risolto il problema.«Stiles Stilinski?» chiese con scetticismo, occhieggiandolo dubbioso ed incerto, sollevando il sopracciglio destro. «Cos’è, uno scioglilingua per dislessici?».
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	In Our Hourglass Sand Flees Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ambientato un anno dopo la fine della quarta stagione, non tiene conto della quinta e sesta stagione.  
> Storia ispirata alla 12x11 di Supernatural.

Durante le vacanze di primavera era scontato ed obbligatorio staccarsi dallo studio, riponendo i libri nel luogo più buio e dimenticato e passarle a divertirsi con gli amici, possibilmente intraprendendo un signor viaggio lungo un’intera settimana, lasciandosi andare ad eccessi e sperimentando lo sperimentabile.

Ma Stiles Stilinski era sopra tutto quello, superiore al divertimento ed immune a qualsiasi forma di intrattenimento smisurato ed eccessivo. Niente alcool, niente ragazze mezze nude che si strusciavano su di lui molto brille e, certamente, nessuna di quelle suddette ragazze che si svegliavano dall’intorpidimento di una sbornia dopo una notte di sesso selvaggio con la propria persona.

 _Pff_ , chi mai avrebbe desiderato quelle cose?

Chi avrebbe mai scelto una settimana di notti infuocate con sconosciute, prive di inibizioni e tutte guidate dall’alcool in continuo circolo nei loro vasi sanguigni quando poteva esplorare il bosco nella riserva di Beacon Hills in cerca della milionesima strega cattiva? Non certo lui.

Stiles sospirò affranto, asciugando quel rivolo di sudore che gli bagnava la fronte, seguito da altri ancora, con l’astro solare alto nel cielo e la primavera inoltrata che faceva a gara per battere l’estate. Essere californiano non aveva sempre i suoi lati positivi; un inverno invidiabile con temperature alte e il ricordo di un gelo mai conosciuto, ma quando arrivavano le stagioni di sole era preferibile emigrare.

Non poteva certo lamentarsi di non star passando quei giorni liberi dagli impegni scolastici con i suoi amici nel fare qualcosa di costruttivo, ma quanto poteva essere ingiusto l’esser stato lasciato da solo nella riserva, mentre loro cercavano nella parte opposta e lui non era persuaso a lasciare la pista che aveva individuato?

Derek, se fosse stato lì con lui e non a girovagare in un’altra parte della città che gli era stata assegnata, non l’avrebbe mai lasciato alla solitudine autoimposta dagli eventi.

E certamente non avrebbe visto di buon grado il suo fantasticare sul genere femminile in bikini e promiscuo e non è che ci stesse pensando sul serio, semplicemente metteva a paragone la vita di un normale adolescente con la propria; il suo lupo musone non avrebbe avuto molto con cui ribeccarlo e per cui arcuare le folte sopracciglia giudicanti.

Forse era anche un po’ colpa sua se era rimasto isolato dal branco, seguendo una traccia che li aveva allontanati e disseminati, mentre lui notava indizi diversi.

Era da quasi un’ora che girava in solitario nel bosco a nord-est, seguendo qualcosa che vedevano soltanto i suoi occhi e sicuro che il suo gruppo non si fosse minimamente accorto del suo allontanamento – Derek, quando l’avrebbe scoperto, avrebbe ringhiato a tutti loro, per poi dedicarsi ad una sfuriata magistrale con l’umano – e ad un certo punto si chiese se stesse seguendo il sentiero giusto o se si sarebbe beccato l’ennesimo rimprovero di Derek per nulla.

Forse si sarebbe beccato di più delle urla esagitate del lupo mannaro con cui condivideva il letto molto più di quanto a suo padre facesse piacere.

La strega era davanti a lui, bellissima e terrificante, pericolosissima sopra ogni dire, eterea e centenaria, con un ghigno provocante ed allarmante sulle labbra scarlatte, malvagiamente divertite dalla sua presenza lì. «Ti sei perso, Cappuccetto Rosso?».

 _Dannazione_ , come poteva finire costantemente in mezzo ai peggiori cliché? Era una maledizione e magari un giorno avrebbe dato fuoco a tutto quello che di rosso possedeva, dalle sue felpe con cappuccio alle numerose camice alla boscaiola. Ma poi come avrebbe potuto fare le sue battute sul grande lupo cattivo che bramava di addentare la sua gola? «In realtà sono esattamente dove volevo essere» peccato che fosse sprovvisto di una qualsiasi tipo di mano amica che potesse aiutarlo e venirgli incontro, magari salvando le loro vite – soprattutto se non voleva essere braccato da un Derek furioso perfino dopo la loro morte; quello era più terrificante di qualsiasi altra cosa e perfino il grande Vero Alpha preferiva affrontare gli immensi nemici che incontravano, che avere a che fare con un Derek che male avrebbe gestito chi avesse toccato l’umano.

La piega sulle labbra della donna divenne più estesa ed agghiacciante e Stiles temette seriamente per la sua incolumità. «Allora ti premierò. Ritrova la strada di casa, Cappuccetto Rosso».

Stiles era certo, lo dava per assodato, che il lampo di luce che l’aveva colpito in pieno petto, scaturito da dei geroglifici mai visti disegnati con il sangue sulla corteccia di un arbusto, non fosse lontanamente vicino ad un premio.

Con il suolo che si scontrava con il suo capo, accogliendolo nella terra dura senza che fosse il benvenuto, non il luogo più adatto dove accasciarsi, si chiese con quella fitta tremenda al cuore e la mente che cominciava a svuotarsi, se Derek fosse stato capace di affrontare quello che gli sarebbe capitato.

«Stiles. Stiles» chiamò una voce maschile forte e profonda, seccata e con la preoccupazione ben nascosta.

Il figlio dello sceriffo aprì gli occhi dopo quelli che gli parsero secoli ed incrociò delle iridi verdi ramate spaventosamente familiari e burrascose, anche se si presentavano stranamente ansiose. «Ciao, Derek» pronunciò in un mezzo sbadiglio, alzando il busto per potersi sedere ed andare incontro al mannaro che era curvo su di lui, in equilibrio sulle gambe piegate che quasi toccavano il suolo.

«Stai bene?» domandò quello con indifferenza dimenticata, ma che si mostrava ancora quando Stiles ne combinava una delle sue.

«Fantasticamente» dichiarò con quell’ironia indomabile, ma leggera che aveva il dono di far sparire qualsiasi preoccupazione.

Il mutaforma vedeva, però, come il ragazzo si stava tastando la testa, il possibile bernoccolo o commozione cerebrale a cui era andato incontro cadendo come un sacco di patate in mezzo al bosco deserto – perché le cose più impensabili e ridicole capitavano a quello scapestrato, disastroso ragazzino?

Gli circondò il capo con le mani e prese ad ispezionare la ferita che non vedeva, ma sapeva essere presente, spostando le iridi da una direzione all’altra, tentando di assorbire un dolore che non esisteva. «Ehy, Der, sto bene» si lagnò il diciottenne, strizzando gli occhi e pervaso da un giramento di testa momentaneo, muovendosi sconclusionatamente tra le dita del mannaro, come se non gli piacesse averle addosso – il che era l’esatto opposto che provava di solito.

«Come ti chiami?» chiese il lupo completo con imperturbabilità, senza avere la minima intenzione di mollare la presa.

«Sei serio?» domandò l’umano con scetticismo, allargando le pupille e scrutandolo dal basso.

«Come ti chiami?» ripeté Derek con decisione, immune alle sue proteste e per nulla propenso ad un’ulteriore perdita di tempo.

«Stiles Stilinski, ho diciotto anni e…» Stiles assottigliò gli occhi come se non riuscisse a focalizzare qualcosa, facendo irrigidire il corpo dell’uomo. «Sono nato e cresciuto a Beacon Hills, California» concluse con un sorriso a trentadue denti, dedicandogli quell’espressione vittoriosa che gli comunicava: _hai visto, sto bene_.

Ma Derek non sembrava persuaso da quello, il tentennamento momentaneo di Stiles lo metteva sull’attenti, eppure era sicuro che non ci fosse nulla di fisico che non andasse in lui.

E come Derek non appariva convinto del suo reale stato, Stiles riusciva a vedere il suo turbamento.

Si sistemò sulle ginocchia, sbattendo contro il terreno e mettendosi esattamente davanti al licantropo, guardandolo dritto nelle gemme boscose, identiche a quel verde che li circondava. «Mi chiamo Stiles Stilinski, ho diciotto anni; sono nato e cresciuto a Beacon Hills, California e…» gli si avvicinò ad ogni parola, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, portandosi a distanza di bacio e mettendovi fine nel momento in cui fece incontrare le loro labbra, che si assaporarono splendidamente e che vennero ricambiate deliziosamente, facendolo sorridere in quella morsa. Ed il liceale si chiese quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che si erano legati in quel modo. Quando era stata l’ultima volta che l’aveva baciato. «Ho una relazione con un lupo stacanovista e con il muso lungo» Derek lo guardò in modo indecifrabile, quel suo modo di giudicarlo apertamente senza scomporsi, ma Stiles sorrise affabile ed era sicuro che quello avesse un certo effetto sul suo uomo. «Allora, sei ancora convinto che ci sia qualcosa che non vada nel mio cervello?».

Derek gli alzò il mento con l’indice, guardandolo da una prospettiva diversa e con gli occhi che lo osservavano con scrupolo. «Perché ti sei separato dal gruppo?».

Stiles lo guardò interrogativo, esaminando attorno a sé con la coda dell’occhio, cercando quel qualcosa che il mutaforma aveva nominato e vedendo solo il nulla. «Quale gruppo?».

«Quello a cui ti eri accodato per cercare la strega» ed era strano, troppo strano che dovesse essere così esplicito, quasi dovesse elencarglieli nome per nome e non era nemmeno certo che li avrebbe riconosciuti.

«Una strega?» domandò il figlio dello sceriffo con smarrimento, dando l’impressione di non sapere minimamente di cosa stesse parlando. Come se improvvisamente non ricordasse più del mondo sovrannaturale che lo circondava e che lo seguiva dappertutto, quello da cui era spaventosamente affascinato e che faceva tremare internamente Derek ogniqualvolta si presentava qualcosa di nuovo che provava a minacciarli; Stiles avrebbe fatto di tutto per conoscere ogni dettaglio di quella rinnovata conoscenza.

«Stiles» la preoccupazione e l’incredulità in Derek dilagarono e Stiles non poteva più ignorarla.

«Sì, la strega, giusto» disse in una conferma che picchettava nella sua testa per risvegliarlo, nemmeno fosse ancora in quel mondo di tenebre e sogni dov’era caduto senza un perché. «Credo di averla seguita fino a qui».

«Credi?» chiese in un interrogativo premente il nato lupo, sapendo di dover scandagliare la zona, ma impossibilitato dal distogliere gli occhi da quelli di miele. «L’hai vista?».

Le iridi ambrate persero quella luce brillante che illuminava quotidianamente le sue giornate e lo smarrimento nell’umano si mostrò. «Non lo so. Forse. Non mi ricordo».

Derek rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento che Stiles non registrò in alcun modo, perso in una dimensione tutta sua ed il Beta percorse gli arti che continuavano a circondargli il collo, sciogliendo l’abbraccio. «Devo portarti a casa».

Il diciottenne non protestò, non farfugliò nemmeno e si lasciò guidare dal mannaro che gli fece attraversare tutta la riserva, giungendo infine nel piccolo spiazzo alla fine della grande vegetazione che era riservato al parcheggio delle auto.

Fu condotto davanti ad una grande vettura scura, immensa e dalla capienza di una grande famiglia numerosa, osservando Derek che apriva l’automobile, togliendo l’allarme, dal telecomando che teneva in tasca, legato alle chiavi per metterla in moto e spalancando lo sportello dal lato dell’autista. «Dov’è la Camaro?».

Derek piantò i piedi per terra, osservandolo stralunato e perplesso, con le pupille che rimpicciolivano ed il terribile sospetto che faceva a pugni nella sua mente. «Non ce l’ho da tempo».

Lo sguardo spaesato del diciottenne causò una fitta di dolore al povero cuore del licantropo e sentiva il peggio essere in agguato, pronto a colpire. «Giusto» asserì il figlio dello sceriffo, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa come a scacciare qualcosa, provando a rimettere insieme i pezzi. «A volte continuo a cercarla. Mi piaceva».  
Anche se Stiles era entrato nel mezzo come aveva sempre fatto, Derek rimase a fissare il punto dove si trovava un attimo prima il ragazzo, quando gli aveva posto una domanda talmente innocente da aspettarsi di ricevere una risposta dello stesso peso, a cui non era riuscito a sottrarsi. Avrebbe voluto comunicargli che aveva semplicemente fatto un cambio momentaneo, che la Camaro amata da entrambi era nel garage sotterraneo al loft e che nelle ore successive sarebbe tornata alla luce. Ma erano mesi che la beneamata auto non era più presente e Stiles era stato con lui sia quando l’aveva lasciata, sia quando ne aveva presa una nuova per sostituirla.

«Derek, va tutto bene, sono solo un po’ confuso» gli comunicò lo studente dell’ultimo anno di liceo con convinzione, sporgendosi verso il lato del guidatore per richiamare la sua attenzione grazie allo sportello lasciato ancora aperto e trattenuto da una mano dell’uomo. Doveva ancora riprendersi dalla botta in testa che l’aveva colto, forse ci avrebbe messo più tempo del dovuto.

Derek gli depositò un bacio sulla fronte aperta quando si accomodò sul sedile dove vi era il volante, sorpassando il freno a mano e scompigliandogli i capelli castani. «Sì».

Ma non andava bene, non andava affatto tutto bene.

Derek non voleva essere apprensivo ed invadente, qualcuno che controllava tutto quello che il suo ragazzino faceva nel tempo libero, accertarsi di qualcosa che nessuno captava e che forse lo faceva uscire di senno perché l’intero branco non notava quel che intravedeva lui; ma non poteva evitare di piombare in casa di Stiles nei momenti più improbabili, cogliendolo di sorpresa e monopolizzandogli la giornata, anche se non era così differente da ciò che faceva quotidianamente, da prima che ammettessero cosa provassero l’uno per l’altro.

Aveva dei buoni motivi, però, degli ottimi motivi per cui avrebbe dovuto invadere la casa di Stiles e mostrare la sua presenza.

Stiles cominciava a dimenticare le cose, inerzie, qualcosa di cui non curarsi particolarmente e che, se fosse capitato a qualcun altro, ci sarebbe passato sopra. Ma quello non era qualcun altro, era Stiles, la spina nel fianco che l’aveva tormentato per anni, quello che non si era dimenticato di lui nemmeno dopo sei anni da quando aveva lasciato la città, il momento in cui tutta la sua vita era andata a fuoco; letteralmente.

L’umano non dimenticava nulla, nemmeno il più piccolo particolare, e se accadeva una cosa simile, era solo perché rimaneva immerso in quel caos indomabile che era la sua mente iperattiva, costantemente a lavoro e mai pronta per mettersi a riposo, per prendersi una pausa, dedicandosi a numerosi e nuovi progetti.

Derek sapeva distinguere i due eventi che rendevano Stiles ciò che era.

Quando il nato lupo aveva varcato il telaio della finestra, trovando Stiles davanti al portatile, intento in una delle sue tante ricerche, che probabilmente riguardavano la strega che stavano cercando, non parve sorpreso; era una cosa tipica e ripetuta nel tempo e non c’era nulla che andasse storto in quello.

«Ehy, Der» gli diede il benvenuto il padrone di casa, voltando appena il corpo verso la sua direzione e dedicandogli un sorriso che gli prendeva tutto il viso.

Gliel’avrebbe baciato immediatamente quel sorriso amabile se il suo olfatto non fosse stato pizzicato da un odore che richiamò tutti i suoi sensi pizzicandogli il naso e Stiles vide all’istante il cambiamento nei suoi tratti rilassati che si fecero allarmati e spigolosi, con il pericolo che usciva da ogni poro. «Derek?».

Il lupo mannaro uscì immediatamente dalla camera, fiondandosi giù per le scale, oltrepassando l’atrio e precipitandosi in cucina, trovando nella zona dedicata ai fornelli delle fiamme piuttosto alte, le tendine della finestra davanti al lavello quasi completamente carbonizzate, aizzate da quegli asciugamani abbandonati poco vicino al fornello acceso e con l’intenzione di appiccare un incendio in tutta la casa.

Derek afferrò in fretta tutti i tipi di stoffa che presentavano fiamme vive, spegnendo il fornello colpevole e buttandole dentro il lavabo d’acciaio, aprendo in contemporanea il rubinetto e cominciando a domare quelle lingue di fuoco che minacciavano di espandersi su tutto l’edificio a due piani.

«O mio Dio!» esclamò l’umano, che l’aveva seguito, con spavento, confusione e turbamento, osservando orripilato lo spettacolo che gli si era presentato davanti agli occhi.

Il mutaforma si girò immediatamente verso di lui, seguendo la direzione delle sue iridi che si posavano sulla parete che dava sulla finestra, disseminata di pennellate nere che avevano raggiunto l’altezza delle fiamme che Derek aveva spento tempestivamente. Era quasi logico e straziante immaginare come sarebbero andate le cose se il lupo non fosse accorso; come un altro tassello della sua vita, il più importante, si sarebbe ridotto in cenere. L’incubo della sua esistenza che tornava a tormentarlo, portandosi via la sua ultima ragione di felicità con il mezzo con cui gli aveva sottratto tutto il resto. «Stiles, va bene. Non è successo niente» lo raggiunse con due falcate, parandosi davanti alla sua figura ed entrando nel suo campo visivo.

Le gemme dorate terrorizzate e nel panico lo fissavano ed era lontano dal non essere successo nulla. «Cosa c’è, Stiles? Ti sei fatto male?» le sue mani cominciarono a cercare qualcosa che gli desse qualche indizio, controllando i centimetri di pelle che aveva a disposizione e toccando tutto quello che poteva toccare. Ma come poteva essersi ferito? Era troppo lontano, troppo inconsapevole di che cosa stesse accadendo tra le mura che lo circondavano ed il fuoco non l’aveva sfiorato di un millimetro.

«C’è qualcosa che non va» disse il figlio dello sceriffo con voce strozzata, facendo saettare le pupille da una parte all’altra, incatenandole alle sue. «C’è qualcosa che non va, Derek. Come ho potuto lasciare-» spostò lo sguardo sul ripiano della cucina quasi interamente nero, rabbrividendo vistosamente. «L’ho dimenticato?» domandò a nessuno in particolare, le mani che tremavano nella presa di Derek, incapaci di stare ferme – il fuoco era un nemico pericoloso, ma lo era ancora di più quando era il simbolo di tutto quello che Derek aveva perso. Stiles non poteva credere, accettare, che fosse stato così stolto da permettere a quella tragedia di ripresentarsi, di approfittare di quella scintilla innescata chissà per quale distrazione, dopo tutto quello che aveva rappresentato. Il liceale poteva quasi accettare di perdere la vita in qualsiasi altro modo, ma non in quello di lasciarsi consumare dalle lingue di fuoco. «Ho dimenticato di spegnerlo? Ho cucinato qualcosa? Ho pranzato ore fa» ma poi il dubbio lo dilaniò e gli fece prudere ogni parte dell'organismo. «Ho mangiato? Non lo ricordo».

«Sta' calmo» Derek gli prese il viso tra le dita, tentando di fermare i tremori, la paura ed il terrore che stavano bersagliando l’intero corpo del ragazzo, ma era quasi impossibile se lui stesso provava le medesime emozioni. «Andremo da me e capiremo cosa sta accadendo» sapeva che non poteva lasciarlo solo, che dovevano allontanarsi da quel luogo nel quale Stiles si stava perdendo, il luogo in cui si manifestava con più incisività e frequenza la strada dell’oblio.

Stiles annuì senza realmente ascoltarlo, rimanendo immobile come una statua di marmo in mezzo alla stanza, con lo sguardo smarrito e terrorizzato da se stesso che fissava le proprie mani come se non le potesse ritenere colpevoli. Non si riconosceva più.

Soffocò un singhiozzo che echeggiò comunque tra le quattro mura affumicate e Derek lo strinse a sé d’istinto, adagiandogli un bacio tra i capelli sconvolti. «Lo risolveremo» lo sperava con ogni fibra del suo essere.

«L’incantesimo che lo ha colpito è brutale, perfido e meschino» dall’altro capo del telefono Deaton cercava di essere il più delicato possibile, di spiegare come stessero le cose e come avrebbero dovuto muoversi per affrontarlo, ma non c’era un modo corretto per ingerire la pillola in una situazione come quella. «Non può essere lasciato da solo, qualcuno deve sempre stare con lui; occuparsene. Non dimenticherà semplicemente chi è, la storia della sua vita e tutte le persone che conosce, ma…» trasse un profondo respiro, l’impassibilità che tanto lo contraddistingueva che veniva indebolita dallo sconforto e dal dispiacere. «Dimenticherà di mangiare, come si mastica ed ingoia. Dimenticherà di respirare e come si faccia».

Derek mandò giù un nodo di saliva, la bocca arida e deserta, le orecchie che fischiavano senza ritegno e l’incredulità che non accettava quella realtà. «Che cosa dobbiamo fare?» non era un _possiamo_ , dovevano trovare una soluzione, spezzare il maleficio, mettere al rogo la strega. Non c’erano altre possibilità di scelta.

«L’unico modo per spezzare l’incantesimo è uccidere la strega» dichiarò il druido lapidario, con la sola via d’uscita.

«Bene» era qualcosa che Derek aveva già messo in programma, l’esserne la soluzione facilitava soltanto le sue azioni.

«Derek» lo richiamò il veterinario un attimo prima che terminasse la chiamata. «L’incantesimo procede molto rapidamente. Devi, dovete essere pronti».

 _Pronti_? Non sarebbe mai stato pronto alla possibilità di perdere Stiles né l’avrebbe mai accettata.

Lo sceriffo arrivò al loft dopo un’ora dalla telefonata avuta con l’emissario, mettendo da parte tutti i suoi impegni e lasciando al comando il vice sceriffo Parrish.

Aveva corso, bruciato semafori rossi e superato limiti di velocità, accendendo perfino la sirena, posteggiando accanto all’auto del lupo mannaro e salendo rapidamente le scale, ignorando il montacarichi.

«Ciao, papà» lo salutò con entusiasmo il diciottenne, mettendosi in piedi ed alzandosi dal lungo divano giallo dove si era accomodato ed andandogli incontro. «Qual buon vento ti porta qui? O ci sono problemi?» il sorriso di Stiles si spense per qualche attimo, ponderando la possibilità più prossima che ci fosse qualche guaio in vista. Suo padre non aveva alcuna ragione di essere in casa dell’Hale senza un motivo valido, anche se lui passava più tempo da Derek che in casa propria ed era più probabile trovarlo lì. «Problemi lupeschi?».

Le iridi dell’uomo si ingrandirono a dismisura, insieme alle pupille che schizzavano verso un Derek rassegnato e comunicativo fino al midollo; la speranza faticava ad emergere.

Era evidente che suo figlio avesse già dimenticato cosa gli stesse accadendo, l’incidente avvenuto in casa e le conseguenze che l’avevano condotto ad una severa vigilanza nell’abitazione di Derek Hale. Forse nemmeno si rendeva conto che il lupo non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso ed erano lontani dagli sguardi innamorati e controllati che di solito incontrava. «Va tutto bene, nessun problema di quel tipo. Un caso mi ha condotto fino a qui e sono passato a salutarvi» come se avesse mai avuto l’abitudine di prendersi il disturbo di salutare l’uomo di suo figlio.

«Un caso difficile?» domandò immediatamente la sua progenie che si illuminò d’interesse, mettendosi nella posa tipica di chi volesse i dettagli.

«No, molto semplice» troppo, se consisteva nell’unica soluzione di uccidere una strega che aveva preso di mira il sangue del suo sangue.

«Oh» soffiò il giovane umano con evidente delusione, sorridendogli laconico. «Io e Derek abbiamo… stavamo-» si voltò verso il licantropo, guardandolo dubbioso e perplesso, inciampando nei suoi pensieri confusi. «Abbiamo cenato? Non riesco a ricordarlo».

«Stavamo per metterci a tavola» rispose sbrigativamente il padrone di casa, correggendo il tiro e persistendo ad essere immobile.

«Sì!» confermò il figlio dello sceriffo con la confusione che si dissipava, arcuando le labbra e tornando a rivolgersi al padre. «Resti a cena con noi? Stavo istruendo Derek alla cucina, credo».

Noah guardò il lupo mannaro con smarrimento, la realtà della terribile situazione che si abbatteva violenta su di loro e l’impossibilità di arrestarla. «Certo» acconsentì senza minimamente rendersene conto; chissà quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di rincontrarlo completamente consapevole di se stesso.

«Bene» proferì euforico Stiles, saltellando sul posto senza ragione apparente, dirigendosi verso la tavola che andava apparecchiata.

All’improvviso si fermò, arrestando le sue azioni e guardò i tre piatti che stava disponendo, insieme alle tre coppie di posate che andavano sistemate. «La mamma non se la prenderà se non la invitiamo? Dovremmo chiamare anche lei».

Il gelo scese nella grande stanza, investendo i due spettatori di quella scena grottesca, cercando rispettivamente lo sguardo dell’altro ed il sangue nelle vene che si addensava. «La mamma?» domandò turbata e disorientata la massima autorità della legge, non sapendo più chi guardare o come reagire.

«Sta bene, sì?» domandò il giovane Stilinski retoricamente a se stesso, rispondendosi conseguentemente. «Sta bene; l’ultima volta che l’ho vista era in splendida forma. Mi pare».

L’aria confusa tornò a mostrarsi nel ragazzo, disorientato da qualcosa che non afferrava e che gli sfuggiva. «Non se la prenderà» intervenne lo sceriffo, seguendo il flusso dei pensieri di suo figlio. «Oggi ha una serata tra donne. Melissa la porterà da qualche parte» Stiles non vedeva sua madre nelle migliori condizioni da quando aveva otto anni. L’aveva vista ammalarsi, rifiutare la malattia, perdere se stessa e non riconoscere più ciò che aveva attorno; l’aveva osservata mentre combatteva qualcosa di più grande e che giorno dopo giorno l’aveva sovrastata, finché non era rimasto più nulla di lei. Stiles era lì quando aveva spirato l'ultimo respiro.

Per lo sceriffo era come rivivere quell’incubo un’altra volta.

«Melissa?» chiese il diciottenne aggrottando le sopracciglia e Noah credette che l’avesse appena dimenticata. «Non ha il turno serale?».

L’uomo con il distintivo prese un profondo respiro interno, sospirando rincuorato. «Oggi era libera».

Stiles soppesò l’informazione, scavando nei pensieri ed appoggiando un piatto che teneva ancora in mano sulla tovaglia. «Allora potremmo invitarla domani».

Derek immerse le falangi di una mano tra la chioma castana e morbida del suo ragazzino, depositando l’ennesimo bacio tra i suoi capelli e rubandogli un piatto dalle dita. «Sì, domani».

Allo sceriffo si spezzò il cuore a quella vista, con Stiles che agguantava il nato lupo dalla maglia e lo baciava sulle labbra nemmeno fosse un dispetto. Forse era un premio, uno di quelli che si rubavano continuamente l’un l’altro.

Claudia non sarebbe mai stata testimone di un siparietto come quello, non avrebbe mai potuto assistere al legame che si era creato tra il loro figlio e quello strano ragazzo cupo, divenuto uomo, con fin troppe tragedie alle spalle; la perdita che continuava ad inseguirlo ed a bersagliarlo.

Non avrebbe mai potuto vedere i sorrisi che Stiles gli strappava e le rare risate fragorose e di cuore che gli scatenava, rendendolo una persona diversa, viva e con più della sola sopravvivenza che lo faceva andare avanti.

Non avrebbe beneficiato del grande amore che c’era tra loro, del modo totale e destabilizzante con cui il loro bambino veniva amato da qualcuno che aveva perso tutto e che non pensava di meritarsi la bellezza dell’esistenza. E non avrebbe mai potuto osservare come Stiles ricambiasse quel sentimento prezioso, dando tutto il suo cuore ad un uomo tormentato ed inseguito dal suo passato.

Non avrebbe potuto gioire ed ammirare come Derek Hale avrebbe combattuto quella dura battaglia, e tutte quelle passate e future, per salvare la giovane vita che rappresentava tutto per lui; per loro. «Domani» proferì in assenso a bassa voce, dimenticato dai due.

Sperò con tutte le sue forze che quel nuovo giorno esistesse.

Stiles lo guardò per un lungo momento, concentrato e con l’espressione di chi stesse cercando qualcosa, di chi stesse cercando qualcosa da ricordare ed il lupo mannaro si rese conto con orrore che era il suo nome che stava tentando di riportare alla mente. «Derek» disse per lui, mascherando l’inquietudine che lo affliggeva.

L’umanò si illuminò immediatamente al suono di quell’insieme di lettere e gli sorrise caloroso. «Derek» ripeté assaporando il suono di quella parola, permettendo che scivolasse sulla lingua, prendendovi confidenza, ma i suoi occhi luminosi si rabbuiarono un attimo dopo, perdendo la loro luce inesauribile. «Derek?» domandò con la paura che gli sporcava la voce e le iridi ambrate che divenivano liquide, accecate da quel velo d’acqua incontrastato. «Mi sto dimenticando di te».

Una lacrima gli irrigò il viso niveo ed il licantropo scivolò immediatamente verso di lui, asciugandola per cancellarne ogni traccia. «Andrà bene» non gli rimaneva nient’altro da dire, non dopo che doveva ricordargli ora dopo ora in quale guaio si erano cacciati.

«No!» esclamò il diciottenne con negazione, la frustrazione e la rabbia che prendevano possesso del suo corpo, il rammarico che sgorgava a fiumi. «Non posso dimenticarti. Non può capitarci anche questo dopo tutto quello che abbiamo affrontato per stare insieme» per rimanere vivi.

«Stiamo insieme, Stiles. Questo non cambierà» non finché ci sarebbe stata vita nel suo organismo ed avrebbe ricevuto quei sorrisi che rappresentavano il suo sole personale.

«Cambierà!» lo corresse con voce spezzata, il pianto in agguato ed il corpo che non ce la faceva più a reggerlo. «Come farai? Come farai quando ti imbatterai in uno Stiles che non saprà niente di noi, della nostra storia? Che non si ricorderà minimamente di te?».

«Ti ricorderò tutto quello che c’è da sapere» lo liquidò con una facilità disarmante il lupo mannaro, non volendo affrontare il problema prima del tempo.

«Farà male, Derek. Soffrirai e ti scoraggerai e non posso farti questo, non posso» la voce si sgretolò affranta, frammentata e tagliente, cominciando a fendere i vasi conduttori in cui fluiva il sangue. «Ti amo, Derek. Ti amo e non posso permetterti di morire con me».

Derek lo baciò in tutta risposta, il dolore ed il rimpianto che si annullavano ogniqualvolta le loro labbra si incontravano, le stesse che avevano costantemente bisogno di toccarsi, di conoscersi ed assaporarsi, di dichiarare quello che non sempre comunicavano a parole. «Non morirà nessuno» gli promise credendoci ciecamente, schioccandogli un nuovo bacio dolce sulle labbra che si schiudevano sotto le sue. «Strapperò io stesso il cuore di quella strega» lo guarderà ancora pulsante contorcersi nei suoi artigli affilati che penetreranno l’organo, mettendo finalmente fine all’incubo della sua vita.

Stiles si abbandonò contro il suo petto e Derek lo circondò prontamente con le braccia, aspirando l’odore zuccherato e speziato del suo ragazzino cresciuto. «Salvaguardati, Der. Prenditi cura di te».

«Mi prenderò cura di entrambi» e non c’era nulla che Stiles potesse fare o dire per fargli cambiare idea.

Sarebbero rimasti insieme nel bene e nel male, anche se Derek avesse dovuto ricordare per tutti e due.

Anche se avesse dovuto amare per entrambi.

Stiles si trovava davanti allo specchio del bagno del mutaforma fissandosi intensamente, imprimendosi i lineamenti del suo volto e le sue espressioni.

Quando avrebbe dimenticato chi era, cosa aveva fatto nella sua vita e chi aveva amato, avrebbe riconosciuto il suo riflesso o sarebbe stato un ulteriore estraneo?

Era lì dentro da dieci minuti, impassibile e pensieroso, il viso dolce e ancora fanciullesco per i tratti morbidi e delicati che lo rappresentavano e che gli davano un’età indefinita, qualcuno di più giovane di quanto in realtà non fosse.

Derek per la centesima volta aveva dovuto metterlo al corrente dei fatti e fin lì poteva ancora essere tollerabile, fare sbuffare interiormente il lupo, perché non gli avrebbe mai fatto vedere quanto tutto quello gli fosse scomodo e lo mettesse in allarme dallo strazio che di lì a poco sarebbe divampato.

Ma stava dimenticando fin troppe cose, perfino le parole più basilari e giornaliere, quelle di un normale repertorio e sempre più spesso Derek doveva completare le frasi per lui, riportargli alla mente nomi e volti che non associava, memorie che andavano e venivano; ma aveva visto il suo viso incrinarsi quando gli aveva domandato: _abbiamo una relazione, giusto?_ Quasi con distacco, qualcosa che non lo riguardava in prima persona, qualcuno al di fuori che lo sfiorava appena. Stiles era dovuto scappare per non vedere quanto dolore gli stesse arrecando.

«Mi chiamo Stiles Stilinski, ho diciotto anni e sono nato e cresciuto a Beacon Hills, California» ripeté al suo riflesso in un fiume incontrastato, lo specchio che non distoglieva lo sguardo e che comprendeva la sua missione. Doveva essere veloce, doveva riuscire a tenere con sé più pezzi possibili. «Il mio migliore amico e fratello è Scott McCall e amo Derek Hale».

Era facile, poteva farcela. «Mi chiamo Stiles Bi-Stili-Stilinski. Ho diciasset-diciotto anni. Sono nato a Beacon Hills, California» la mente giocava con lui, gli occhi si annacquavano e la voce tremava e sbagliava, arrovellandosi su se stessa. «Mio fratello- no, il mio migliore amico è Scott e amo Der- amo Derek Ha-» la frustrazione e l’infelicità lo torturavano e non riusciva a vedere niente, ad estrapolare ciò che gli serviva dal suo cervello rotto. «Amo Derek H-» le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare nefaste, rigandogli tutto il volto, superando il mento e scivolando sulla maglia che indossava. «Derek Ha-Hale. Amo D-erek Hale» sbatté una mano sul lavabo ed un pugno feroce contro lo specchio, che si ruppe all’istante, piovendogli addosso e procurandogli piccoli tagli alle dita, sugli avambracci e sul viso. «Amo…Amo-».

Il lupo mannaro era rimasto dietro la porta chiusa, appoggiato alla parete adiacente ed a braccia conserte, ascoltando ogni movimento e la battaglia che Stiles stava affrontando contro se stesso, ripetendosi ad alta voce la sua identità.

Derek era inerme, si sentiva inutile e non poteva fare nulla per aiutarlo, se non guardarlo spegnersi e diventare irriconoscibile alla sua stessa persona. Derek stava morendo dentro ad ogni parola dimenticata del ragazzo che gli aveva ridonato la vita.

Guidato dai singhiozzi persistenti di Stiles ed accolto da essi, che scuotevano il corpo dilaniato dell’umano, manifestando tutta la sua sofferenza e collera, il lupo completo lo trovò con le ginocchia sul pavimento, ricurvo su se stesso e sotto il lavandino, circondato e ricoperto dalle schegge dello specchio che aveva distrutto.

Lo prese in braccio con delicatezza, scostandogli i frammenti di vetro attento a non ferirlo più di quanto non avesse provveduto da solo, issandolo e portandolo verso la tavola da pranzo, armato della cassetta del pronto soccorso che aveva imparato a tenere costantemente in giro per casa da quando Stiles era nel suo quotidiano.

Gli ripulì e disinfettò ogni taglio macchiato di sangue, mettendogli dei cerotti dove riteneva necessario, mentre Stiles continuava a ripetere quella litania di _non voglio dimenticare_ e _non voglio dimenticarti_ , insieme ad infiniti, ripetuti e strazianti _ti amo_. Non pronunciava però più il suo nome, nemmeno un diminutivo, un sostituto dei mille che gli aveva attribuito e creato negli anni; Stiles l’aveva cancellato dalla sua memoria e Derek era certo che non l’avrebbe ricordato finché l’incantesimo non sarebbe stato spezzato.

Derek quella mattina fu svegliato da un cuscino che gli si abbatté sulla testa e dalla voce arrochita, chiara ed infastidita del figlio dello sceriffo. «Che diavolo ci faccio in casa tua e nel tuo letto?».

Il lupo mannaro era ancora impastato dal sonno, frastornato dal risveglio che l’aveva accolto e con attimi di secondo di ritardo si alzò a sedere, incontrando gli occhi diffidenti e guardinghi del suo ragazzino che non si capacitava del perché condividesse le lenzuola con il grande lupo cattivo.

Lo sconforto fu così grande che lo spezzò. «Sta' calmo».

«Stare calmo?» gli fece verso con un’ottava di troppo, enfatizzando quanto invece si trovasse nella situazione opposta. «Come faccio a stare calmo se non capisco il motivo per cui mi trovo nel tuo letto» si guardò intorno, abbassando poi lo sguardo e dandosi un’occhiata. Le sopracciglia schizzarono verso l’attaccatura dei capelli e le dita fasciate da numerosi cerotti si mossero sconnesse. «Questi non sono i miei vestiti, non sono nemmeno della mia taglia. Sono sicuro siano i tuoi. Perché indosso i tuoi vestiti? Ti sei approfittato di me in qualche modo?» ad esempio, come si era fatto tutte quelle ferite? Erano collegate?

«Non mi approfitterei mai di te, Stiles» _Dio_ , poteva essere peggio di così? «Li hai perché…» si arrestò, non sapendo cosa dire, come dirla. Non poteva certo rivelargli che adorava prendere tutto quello che gli apparteneva, indossarlo e lasciare la sua impronta, amando addormentarsi con quelli addosso – quando non era nudo, perlomeno – e svegliarsi con il suo odore che lo avvolgeva in ogni parte.

Derek era quasi sicuro che quella sua abitudine scaturita nel tempo che avevano passato insieme, negli ultimi due giorni fosse guidata dalla disperazione di svegliarsi senza sapere chi fosse il lupo, tentando di tenerlo con sé anche quando non ce ne sarebbe stata più alcuna traccia nella sua mente. Legarlo almeno al suo corpo e sperare che quello lo riconducesse dall’uomo che amava. Tutte le loro paure si stavano concretizzando. «Senti, nell’armadio troverai qualcosa che ti aggraderà di più» non poteva affrontare un problema tanto banale come quello, non alle prime luci del mattino e non quando il suo umano aveva dimenticato cosa li legasse, il traguardo che con tanta fatica avevano raggiunto.

Stiles aggrottò ancor di più le sopracciglia, scettico e circospetto. «Nell’armadio? Ma di cosa stai parlando?» anche se il ragazzo era l’emblema della diffidenza, era anche qualcuno che sparava domande e allo stesso tempo si muoveva per svelare il mistero in autonomia. Stiles contava più sulle proprie forze che su quelle degli altri.

Poggiò i piedi scalzi sul pavimento freddo, anch’essi ricoperti da cerotti, dirigendosi verso il punto che gli era stato indicato ed aprendo l’anta scorrevole, sgranando gli occhi e rimanendo a corto di fiato. «Perché metà del tuo armadio è occupato dalle mie cose?».

«Stiles, dobbiamo parlare» Derek era già esausto ancor prima di iniziare.

Stiles si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo con occhi interrogativi e catturato da qualcosa che si trovava alla sinistra del lupo, sul comodino. Non riuscì a trattenersi dall’andare ad accertarsene di persona, perché non poteva essere reale la cornice in argento che stringeva tra le mani. «È una nostra foto» realizzò con sconcerto e confusione, stringendola tra le dita e guardandola perso. «Perché hai una nostra foto? Da quando facciamo foto insieme?» ma se l’esistenza di un’immagine su pellicola e sviluppata lo sconcertava, ciò che gli provocava scompensi era il modo in cui apparivano felici e sereni, con Derek che lo guardava come se fosse l’oggetto più bello e prezioso dell’intero creato, una reliquia inestimabile, mentre lui osservava un punto lontano, qualcosa fuori dall’inquadratura, e sorridendogli complice, mentre lo tirava leggermente in quella direzione dalla trama appena accennata dalla punta delle loro dita che si era formata, intima e cortese – era uno scatto rubato, doveva esserlo. Cos’era quella _cosa_?

«Noi stiamo insieme» lo delucidò il mutaforma, tagliando di netto ed andando direttamente al nocciolo della questione.

La cornice d’argento pregiato gli scappò di mano e per poco non avrebbe incontrato il pavimento se Derek non fosse stato con i riflessi talmente pronti da afferrarla al volo. «Noi _cosa_?» il mutaforma le rivolgeva uno sguardo così intenso da contorcergli lo stomaco, come se quell’oggetto fosse l’ultima cosa che gli era rimasta; Stiles si sentì male a quella osservazione.

Sarebbe stata più dura di quanto Derek avesse mai immaginato.

«Dimenticherò tutto?» domandò Stiles retoricamente con sgomento, seduto ai piedi del letto del licantropo, dopo che quest’ultimo aveva tentato di fargli una panoramica totale dell’incubo che stavano vivendo.

Derek annuì in modo impercettibile, confermando quanto detto, sicuro che l’umano ne sentisse la necessità.

Il liceale si guardò intorno spaesato, non riconoscendo quasi nulla di ciò che lo circondava.

Non era mai salito al piano superiore, quello che dava nella camera da letto del nato lupo e se l’era sempre immaginata lugubre e spoglia, com’era il piano inferiore del loft, esattamente come appariva Derek – l’accesso ai colori rappresentava un tabù. Ma quella stanza si mostrava in modo del tutto diverso dalla sua fantasia ed era piena di colori e vita, qualcosa che in Derek non riusciva a vedere e c’erano troppe cose sparse in giro che gridavano più il suo stesso zampino che quello del licantropo e Stiles si chiese quanto avesse messo di proprio in quell’abitazione – c’era un divano giallo? Sarebbe stato perfetto per spezzare tutta quell’oscurità.

«Scott non ucciderà nessuno, questo dovresti saperlo» disse con consapevolezza, conoscendo perfettamente l’indole del suo migliore amico, conscio di quanti nemici avesse lasciato in vita. Era sempre stato qualcun altro a sporcarsi le mani.

«Ci penserò io» tagliò corto il mannaro, dando voce ad una realtà scontata e che si presentava spesso. Derek non aveva alcuno scrupolo a togliere la vita ad un nemico, _meglio loro che noi_ , ma Stiles era quasi certo che quella situazione fosse differente, più personale e profonda e che avrebbe fatto follie per risolvere il problema e riportare tutto indietro.«Da quanto stiamo insieme?» era troppo palese per ignorare l’evidenza.

«Quasi un anno» una persona normale si sarebbe sorpresa di quel cambiamento d’argomento, preoccupato di non vedere una reazione prendere forma in lui. Quello era, però, il modo di reagire di Stiles, soprattutto se era qualcos’altro a richiamare la sua attenzione.

«Un anno?» era troppo sorprendente e sconcertante, talmente al di là della sua mente da non poter credere che fosse vero. Ma come poteva ignorarlo se all’interno del monolocale tutto urlava la verità dei fatti? Si chiese se anche il piano inferiore dell’appartamento parlasse in quel modo di loro, se ci fossero altre foto che li inquadrassero. «Alla fine è successo».

«Diresti che era inevitabile» Derek non riusciva e non voleva immaginare una vita senza il suo ragazzino, era completamente fuori discussione. Si rammaricava soltanto del tempo che avevano perduto a girarsi intorno ed a renderlo concreto. E quel tempo aveva deciso di giocare con loro.

«In realtà ci avevo perso le speranze» ed in quel momento si rese conto di aver perso un anno della sua vita, forse di più; un anno che aveva condiviso con l’uomo di cui era stato segretamente innamorato per secoli. Un anno che avevano vissuto da coppia stabile.

Derek scivolò verso di lui e Stiles fu preso in contropiede, non capacitandosi e non essendo abituato a quella vicinanza incredibilmente intima – che non aveva nulla a che vedere con quella che si creava quando Derek lo sbatteva contro muri o altre superfici disponibili quando era arrabbiato con lui, ringhiandogli contro – ed il suo corpo che fremeva di essere toccato com’era stato abituato, mentre il diciottenne non sapeva proprio come ci si sentisse. «Ti amo, Stiles» ed era il suo modo di cancellare i brutti pensieri, lo sconforto delle pene che si era dato sognando ad occhi aperti, quell'incredulità che ancora persisteva. Derek voleva soltanto comunicargli che quello che c’era tra loro era reale, tangibile ed etereo, anche se non ne aveva alcuna memoria.

Gli occhi del figlio dello sceriffo si sgranarono e le iridi presero a pizzicare luminose, incredule e spiazzate, con il vuoto che gli attanagliava lo stomaco lasciandolo senza fiato ed il tuffo al cuore che ne era conseguito, con tanto di successivo acceleramento dell’organo cardiaco. Era così che ci si sentiva quando l’uomo che si aveva bramato per anni gli dichiarava il suo amore? «Uao. Questo è del tutto inaspettato» ma forse l’altro Stiles, quello che aveva vissuto quell’anno perso, sapeva come gestire l’evento. «Me lo dici spesso?» era difficile da credere.

«Non quanto dovrei» e _oh_ , era rammarico quello? Le mancate occasioni che si era lasciato scappare? Il non averlo sommerso come probabilmente faceva lui?

«Me lo dimostri, Sourwolf?» era più in linea con la sua persona, più fedele a se stesso; niente parole plateali o superflue. Derek non era mai stato bravo con quelle, ma poteva sbagliarsi, poteva aver frainteso e l’aver sentito quel singolo _ti amo_ l’aveva stravolto.

Derek gli sfiorò il viso con una mano, le dita che andavano ad intrecciarsi con i capelli setosi dell’umano, il lungo brivido che gli scatenava nei momenti più impensabili, senza che ne fosse mai assuefatto. Ma era una cosa nuova per quello Stiles e quel fremito aveva un significato differente. «Costantemente».

L’umano curvò verso l’alto le labbra sopraffine, intossicate e spietatamente felici, adagiando un bacio dolce sul palmo della mano che lo venerava, esattamente sul monte di Venere. Sì, era sicuro al cento per cento che Derek Hale fosse un maestro nel dimostrarglielo quotidianamente, ora dopo ora. «Riportalo indietro. Rivoglio questo anno con te» lo rivolevano entrambi. Era certo che Derek stesse soffrendo le pene dell’inferno nel ritrovarsi un ragazzino che non aveva memoria della loro relazione, dell’amore che infine era sbocciato tra loro tra mille sotterfugi. Ma quanto avrebbe sofferto quando avrebbe incontrato uno Stiles senza alcuna memoria della sua persona? Senza riconoscerlo in alcun modo? «Ne voglio altri mille con te».

Derek lo baciò sulle labbra, come se fosse la cosa più naturale dell’universo, l’unica azione che potesse compiere e Stiles aveva agognato quel bacio fin dalla notte dei tempi e dentro di lui, quella parte di cui non aveva coscienza, forse quello Stiles diciottenne che amava quel lupo scorbutico con la stessa intensità che lo investiva in quel momento, sapeva che era giusto riceverlo e ricambiarlo.

«Chi sei?» il mondo di Derek crollò inesorabilmente.

Mentre insaponava i pochi piatti e gli utensili che avevano utilizzato un’ora prima, aveva notato come Stiles si guardasse intorno confuso e spaesato, non riconoscendo nulla di quello che lo circondava e scrutando tutto con occhi nuovi, come se si fosse appena affacciato alla vita, nell’impresa di definirli ed affibbiargli il loro utilizzo e benché in quei giorni fosse capitato spesso, c’era quella pulce che graffiava nel cervello che gli suggeriva che quell’episodio era differente da tutti gli altri.

Il lupo mannaro se l’era ritrovato davanti al lavello e le sue iridi non comunicavano più la familiarità con cui l’aveva costantemente accolto.

Quello era il primo passo verso la fine.

«Derek Hale» disse con tono modulato, rispondendo alla domanda con una grande forza di volontà.

Le iridi ambrate si annidarono verso il lato sinistro, tentando di richiamare un ricordo che non c’era, un minimo d’accenno che gli attestasse che quella figura gli fosse quanto mai familiare. Ma non arrivava nulla. «È tuo questo appartamento?».

«Sì» asserì il lupo completo, impegnandosi nel seguire il fiume di pensieri del diciottenne.

«Ed io? Io chi sono?» era quasi scandaloso che non avesse memoria di se stesso, che non ricordasse minimamente nemmeno il proprio nome.

L’organo vitale che batteva forte nel petto del mutaforma si incrinò e le lunghe spaccature che si disseminavano ovunque tremarono, pronte ad infrangersi del tutto. «Ti chiami Stiles».

«Stiles?» domandò in una ripetizione, arcuando le sopracciglia ed aggrottando la fronte, facendo scivolare quella parola sulla lingua per prenderne confidenza ed aspettando che gli dicesse qualcosa. «È un nome vero? Di solito non è un…» l’umano si bloccò, stringendo le labbra ed arricciandole, schioccando le dita in un suono muto, aspettando che la definizione arrivasse da sola. «Sai, quel nome che viene dopo il primo nome» era frustrante e seccante quando non gli venivano in mente quell’insieme di lettere che devolvevano in una conversazione.

«Un cognome?» provò a suggerirgli il mannaro, venendogli incontro.

«Sì, quello» e schioccò rumorosamente quelle stesse dita, con la parola sulla punta della lingua. «Di solito non è un cognome?».

Il modo in cui funzionava la mente di Stiles lo lasciava sempre disorientato, ma da quando aveva cominciato a perdere i ricordi, la scala di valutazione era aumentata enormemente. Individuava nella parola _Stiles_ un cognome, ma non riusciva a classificarlo come un nome di battesimo. «Di solito, ma tu non appartieni al convenzionale».

Stiles restò di sasso, non aspettandosi una definizione così accurata ed orgogliosa da qualcuno che non riconosceva, che gli era completamente estraneo; ma perfino la sua stessa persona gli appariva anonima. «Qual è il mio cognome, allora?».

«Stilinski» rivelò senza alcun dubbio, sperando che quella situazione così devastante per lui volgesse al termine. Chissà quante altre volte avrebbe dovuto ripeterlo finché non avrebbero risolto il problema.

«Stiles Stilinski?» chiese con scetticismo, occhieggiandolo dubbioso ed incerto, sollevando il sopracciglio destro. «Cos’è, uno scioglilingua per dislessici?».

Le labbra di Derek si arcuarono vero l’alto ed era incredibilmente sorprendente ed illogico che il suo ragazzino non ricordasse la parola _cognome_ , ma fosse del tutto a suo agio con una ostica come _dislessici_. Lo amava immensamente anche così. «È solo il tuo modo di essere. Ti piacciono le cose particolari e le più improbabili» tipo lui. Derek era al primo posto tra le preferenze discutibili di Stiles.

L’umano lo guardò attento, con quella minuziosità che lo caratterizzava, la capacità di non perdere la concentrazione nei momenti importanti e l’incredibile talento della sua perspicacia. «Me lo sono scelto».

Derek annuì in modo impercettibile e Stiles rimase in ascolto di qualcosa che sembrava sentire soltanto lui. «Hai scelto molte cose».

E la cadenza speziata ed univoca, che abbatteva i confini, non lasciava alcun dubbio che tra lui e quell’uomo bellicoso ci fosse più della sola intesa. «Mh, quindi…» il figlio dello sceriffo si grattò una tempia in automatico, indeciso su come proseguire ed allungò un braccio verso l’altro, tendendolo nella sua direzione. «Piacere, sono Stiles».

Il licantropo lo guardò sorpreso, ma comprese le sue intenzioni e lo imitò, stringendogli la mano che gli stava offrendo. «Derek» e quella era il tipo di presentazione che non avevano mai avuto e che si sarebbero meritati se l’avversione della vita non avesse giocato con loro.

«Tu sei?» quel tipo di domanda era diventata una costante per il licantropo, l’espressione interrogativa di Stiles e quel contrarsi per richiamare dei ricordi che non esistevano più.

Il cuore di Derek era incessantemente sanguinante. «L’uomo che ti ama».

Stiles boccheggiò per qualche attimo, con le palpebre che si abbassavano e chiudevano velocemente per assimilare ciò che gli era appena stato comunicato. «Mi piacciono i ragazzi?».

E Derek avrebbe voluto ridere di cuore, quel toccasana che l’umano rappresentava per lui, perché soltanto Stiles poteva concentrarsi su un lato della medaglia differente e non su uno sconosciuto che gli dichiarava il suo amore incompreso. «Ti piacciono anche i ragazzi».

«Oh» sembrava avere senso in qualche modo, sotto quella prospettiva, la certezza che il liceale non fosse unilaterale; aveva quel sentore che il genere femminile lo apprezzasse parecchio. «Vale anche per te?».

«Sei solo tu» Derek non aveva mai guardato il popolo maschile sotto quella luce, non che ci avesse riflettuto molto, non ne aveva avuto il tempo; ma nell’esatto momento in cui il ciclone inarrestabile che rappresentava il ragazzino iperattivo e logorroico si era scontrato con lui, la realtà che esistesse soltanto Stiles nella sua vita era diventata una certezza schiacciante e sconcertante.

Il figlio dello sceriffo si illuminò di uno spettacolare sorriso, uno di quelli che desertificava la bocca del lupo e Derek si chiese come Stiles fosse in grado di sorridere a quel modo per poche parole che non comprendeva come avrebbe dovuto – ma aveva capito che era un effetto collaterale dell’incantesimo, l’indole più sciolta e spensierata; la fiducia in qualcuno che non conosceva e che gli faceva dare voce alle piccole ingenuità che una volta si sarebbe tenuto per sé. «Stiamo insieme da molto?».

«Un anno» Derek odiava ripetersi e mettere in fila troppe parole, ma con Stiles in quello stato non aveva scelta e glielo aveva ripetuto così tante volte da rischiare di diventarne allergico.

Il diciottenne fece un cenno d’assenso con il capo, forse per convincere ulteriormente se stesso. «Ho avuto qualcun altro?».

La curiosità di Stiles verso se stesso era senza limiti. «Sei stato con mia cugina. Malia» e grazie tante avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di quel ricordo.

«Tua cugina?» domandò strabuzzando gli occhi quasi scandalizzato, osservandolo con le pupille nere che si allargavano a dismisura. «Non mi sembra una cosa carina» e Derek non capiva se si riferisse al concetto in sé o ad un rispetto che non coglieva nei confronti di uno dei due Hale; o entrambi. «Perché stavo con lei?».

Stiles aveva il dono incredibile di fare domande scomode, anche se si trovava in una fase di amnesia totale. «Immagino ti piacesse».

«E tu non mi piacevi?» l’innocenza ed il candore del ragazzo lo destabilizzavano, quell’ingenuità fanciullesca che non aveva mai visto in lui.

«Ci siamo girati intorno per anni, senza che nessuno dei due facesse un passo» ed avevano perso fin troppo tempo prezioso; mai come lo era in quell’istante, la trasformazione di Stiles che si avvicinava a non possedere nemmeno più un vocabolario a suo favore. «Siamo stati con altre persone ed abbiamo continuato a far finta di nulla».

Stiles l’ascoltava interessato, uno spettatore a cui veniva raccontata una storia, il metterlo al corrente di qualcosa; una storia d’amore travagliata. «E poi? Cos’è cambiato?»peccato fosse la sua di storia d’amore travagliata.

 _Mi hai visto morire mentre ti lasciavo andare_. «Hai il dono di mettermi alle strette quando ti intestardisci. Cioè quasi sempre».

«Devo essere uno tosto se ti ho messo nel sacco» e le labbra di Stiles si curvarono ancora una volta, con entusiasmo ed orgoglio verso se stesso.

«Sì» ma era molto di più. Era qualcosa che non poteva spiegargli anche se avesse avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, senza il timore che con un battito di ciglia cancellasse tutto.

Il figlio dello sceriffo gli regalò un’espressione di contentezza, sbattendo le palpebre una sola volta e poi si immobilizzò, fissando davanti a sé come se avesse resettato ogni cosa.«Ciao!» salutò con quella scintilla intramontabile di vita, sorridendogli cordiale e nel modo tipico di chi incontrava qualcuno per la prima volta, l’accettazione di una nuova conoscenza. «Tu chi sei?».

Derek, se non avesse affrontato tutti i dolori che l’esistenza aveva avuto in serbo per lui, sarebbe scoppiato a piangere. Ma non era colpa di Stiles, non avrebbe mai potuto fargliene una colpa.

Quasi non si controllò e si sporse così tanto verso la figura dell’umano da circondarlo con le braccia e stringerselo contro, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore frizzantino che riusciva sempre a creargli scompensi ed a calmare la bestia agitata che era in lui.

«Ehy, amico» si lamentò il diciottenne, scosso e turbato, non apprezzando il gesto eccessivamente espansivo di una persona che non aveva mai visto.

Derek e Stiles non erano mai stati amici, né quando progettavano di uccidersi reciprocamente né quando avevano capito che tra loro c’era ben altro. Quella parola era così sbagliata nel descrivere ciò che erano, che quasi sperava che non la pronunciasse mai più. Stiles, però, non aveva altro modo per chiamarlo. «Te lo spiegherò dopo» e la stretta si fece più forte, lontana dalla sensazione di appartenenza quando Stiles, lo Stiles cosciente e che lo amava, ricambiava il suo gesto o ne era l’artefice – che accadeva nel novantotto percento delle volte.

Stiles non fiatò, non a quella voce forte che arrancava e che mostrava una sofferenza di cui probabilmente nessuno era mai stato testimone.

C’era qualcosa in quelle poche parole ferme che gli suggerivano di accontentarlo e di andargli incontro; di concedergli quel momento di debolezza e disperazione che chiedeva con ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Stiles lo lasciò fare e Derek affondò il naso nella piega del suo collo.

«Ti manca molto?» domandò Stiles all’improvviso, prendendo in contropiede il suo coinquilino – o quello che riteneva tale –, accucciato su un cuscino del divano giallo, con la schiena completamente poggiata sul bracciolo ed una tazza di cioccolata calda al latte in mano – Stiles riusciva a berla perfino quando vi erano quaranta gradi all’ombra.

Derek lo guardò stralunato, puntando le iridi verdi in quelle d’ambra, interrogative e disorientate, abbandonando il libro che stava consultando; il fatto che si trattasse de _il manuale di una giovane strega_ era solo una casuale coincidenza, non sperava in una soluzione tanto semplice. «Chi?».

«La persona che occupa i tuoi pensieri» disse con innocenza disarmante il figlio dello sceriffo, l’ovvietà perfino nella sua voce lontana dalla conoscenza che l’aveva fatto risaltare davanti alla massa.

«Moltissimo» gli mancava come l’aria con cui respirare, l’ossigeno che gli veniva sottratto.

Stiles era lì, accanto a lui, a rivolgergli ancora le sue labbra morbide curvate verso l’alto, ma non c’era più traccia della persona che era, nemmeno un’immagine sbiadita. Il figlio dello sceriffo era una tabula rasa che poteva essere maneggiata e riscritta come più sì preferiva, rispondendo ai bisogni di chi si trovava dinnanzi, ma poi scompariva nuovamente e Derek moriva ogni singola volta. Stiles non sbagliava affatto quando gli ripeteva che sarebbe morto con lui.

L’umano soppesò la sua risposta, osservandolo intensamente, con l’impressione che riuscisse a scavargli nell’anima com’era in grado di fare quand’era completamente cosciente di sé e di loro. «Dev’essere bello essere amati da te».

Derek si sarebbe quasi strozzato, se ne fosse stato capace, e la disperazione crebbe così tanto in lui da bruciargli i polmoni e sovrastarlo con un’immensa infelicità ed abbandono. Stiles, il suo Stiles, sapeva esattamente come ci si sentisse, come rispondere a quello, ampliandolo ed improvvisando una competizione immotivata a chi amasse di più, solo per indispettirlo e giocare con lui, finché Derek non l’avrebbe guardato scocciato e Stiles l’avrebbe baciato sulle labbra con un ghigno accattivante che predominava nella sua figura.

Ma quello Stiles, l’ennesimo che si trovava ad imbattersi in lui ed a conoscerlo, tentando di riassumergli la sua vita nei brevi intervalli di tempo che gli venivano concessi, non aveva nessuna cognizione di quanto fosse amato, che c’era qualcuno che provasse quel sentimento incondizionatamente puro come gli amici che non sapeva di avere ed un padre di cui ignorava l’esistenza. E che esistesse un uomo che viveva in simbiosi con la sua essenza, respirando quando lui emetteva anidride carbonica e che lo innalzava su un piedistallo senza proferire parola, ma comunicando con quei gesti appena individuabili che Stiles riusciva a scorgere nella sua stazza impenetrabile ed ostile; il muro che esisteva per chiunque incontrasse, perfino per il branco di cui faceva parte, ma che l’umano sapeva aggirare con abilità e quel concentrato di iperattività sgraziata. Derek non aveva mai visto nulla di più armonioso e sopraffino di quel ragazzino scoordinato. «È bello essere amati anche da te».

L’espressione del diciottenne mutò, insieme a tutto il palinsesto, le sue iridi si tinsero di qualcosa di nuovo, una comprensione che lo stava accerchiando, l’esatto significato di quelle parole.

Il liceale regalò un piccolo incurvarsi delle sue labbra rosse ed allietate di cui sentiva l’esigenza di appropriarsi ad ogni minuto che passava lontano dal ragazzo che amava, illuminando l’intero monolocale e Derek fu certo che Stiles avesse capito.

«Ciao!» Scott era stato accolto nel loft di Derek con un sorriso a trentadue denti dal suo migliore amico, precipitandosi dalle scale a chiocciola in ferro battuto dove si trovava, dandogli il benvenuto; uno familiare ed agitato.

L’Alpha aveva pensato che Derek avesse ingigantito le cose, che Stiles stesse bene e che la situazione non fosse così disperata se l’umano gli infondeva quel tipo di saluto caloroso, memore del passato e con l’impronta indelebile della sconclusionata personalità di quello che riteneva suo fratello. «Der, è un tuo amico?» ma le certezze di Scott si sgretolarono all’istante.

Il lupo completo si materializzò dal lato dedicato al piano cottura, incontrando le iridi castane del messicano e leggendovi esattamente come si sentisse distrutto da quella realtà che si palesava anche a lui. «È Scott».

Il figlio dello sceriffo spostò le pupille da una parte all’altra, ripescando nei suoi ricordi che andavano sbiadendo, spremendosi le meningi. «Mh, me ne hai parlato, vero? Non riesco a ricordare».

Il cuore dell’Alpha si strinse dolorosamente, la ferita che si allargò e la vista della sua controparte che si sforzava di riportare indietro qualcosa che non c’era più. Quando aveva tenuto Derek quella conversazione con lui? Un paio di ore prima? Meno?

«Va bene così» disse con morbidezza ed un toccasana per l’umano il padrone di casa, adagiando un bacio dolce sulla radice dei capelli castani del ragazzo, mentre quest’ultimo socchiudeva appena le palpebre sciogliendosi a quel contatto e godendoselo.

Scott era stregato da quella visione, intontito dal fatto che se anche Stiles non conservava alcun ricordo delle persone che l’avevano amato, fosse propenso con tutto il suo corpo e l’anima verso quella del nato lupo.

«Torna alle tue occupazioni, posso cavarmela da solo» lo liberò Derek, togliendolo dall’impiccio e dandogli la possibilità di scegliere cosa preferisse fare.

Stiles annuì contro di lui e si alzò appena sulla punta dei piedi per lasciargli un bacio appena accennato sulla bocca; uno schiocco di labbra leggero ed appena corporeo, defilandosi subito dopo.

«Si lascia baciare?» domandò l’Alpha con una strana curiosità e quel dettaglio che gli stonava con tutto il resto, anche se quei due erano nati per vivere in simbiosi.

«A volte» lasciava sempre decidere a lui, senza forzarlo in alcun caso. Aveva incontrato Stiles più propensi al dialogo ed a lui e Stiles che gli erano completamente ostili e guardinghi.

Il messicano soltanto in quel momento si accorse che l’intero loft era tappezzato di piccoli post-it gialli e bianchi, su elettrodomestici, fornelli e sportelli vari ed in ognuno vi era scritto qualcosa con una calligrafia impeccabile, ma in tutti vi erano riportate sempre le stesse quattro parole. Un _ti amo_ seguito dalla sua firma estesa: Derek Hale.

Perfino lui si sarebbe sciolto come burro fuso davanti ad una dichiarazione costante come quella, ritrovandosela ovunque posasse gli occhi – ogni singolo e nuovo Stiles si ritrovava innamorato di Derek. Era un innamoramento perpetuo e continuo.

Ma con quanta amarezza e scrupolo Derek si era visto costretto a stilare quei numerosi bigliettini, spiegandogli come funzionassero gli oggetti e cosa dovesse evitare di usare, accompagnando ogni singola azione con parole d’amore? «Sta peggiorando» non c’era più nulla che potesse farlo cadere nell’illusione che fossero lontani dal punto di non ritorno. «Non sarebbe il caso che facessimo dei turni?» tutto ciò stava dilaniando il lupo completo e la decisione iniziale che fosse soltanto lui ad occuparsi di Stiles, per non aumentare la confusione in quest’ultimo e destabilizzarlo più del dovuto, gli appariva soltanto come un’arma a doppio taglio.

Derek era stremato, spossato, deperito e sciupato, sul ciglio di un collasso che non poteva aggirare in alcun modo e Scott non poteva distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno volendo, eppure l’aveva percepito soltanto con un secondo di ritardo, perché tutta la sua attenzione era riservata al suo migliore amico.

«Pensi di poter gestire uno Stiles in queste condizioni?» si animò l’Hale, le iridi che si facevano più scure, la difesa di un territorio che improvvisamente veniva minacciato. «Devo controllare che mangi, accertarmi che mastichi bene e non si strozzi. Non sa più distinguere l’acqua calda da quella fredda perché non riconosce la differenza e rischia continuamente di ustionarsi» l’aveva lasciato solo per un paio di minuti, il tempo di percorrere le scale dal piano superiore a quello inferiore e l’aveva trovato con le lacrime agli occhi e le mani rosse e pronte a sanguinare. Aveva dovuto fasciargliele e pregarlo di non usarle troppo ed aveva dovuto cospargere la casa di avvertenze che gli ordinavano di usare il rubinetto dal lato azzurro. Quegli incidenti si erano ripetuti per giorni e Derek doveva assistere perfino quando doveva soltanto sciacquarsi le dita. «La notte la passo ad ascoltare il suo respiro, ad accertarmi che sappia farlo ancora ed a mantenermi pronto nel caso succedesse il contrario. Devo tenere i sensi in allerta ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro e non lasciarmi sfuggire nemmeno un ansimo spezzato» che poteva corrispondere ad un campanello d’allarme.

Scott non poteva credere che fosse così brutta, che lo Stiles che l’aveva accompagnato in tutto il percorso della sua vita stesse scomparendo. «Tu lo ami» come poteva Derek sopravvivere a quello quando si ritrovava a vederlo morire ad ogni attimo?

«Anche tu» erano due tipi di amore diversi, ma ugualmente soffocanti ed importanti e lo disse con una voce lapidaria, che non lasciava alcuna via d’uscita e che gli faceva comprendere che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a reggere una tale occupazione e fardello.

Se Scott soffriva in modo indefinibile, come poteva sentirsi Derek? Come sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere a tanto dolore? «Cosa possiamo fare?».

L'espressione di Derek si indurì ed i tratti cupi che la presenza dell’umano rendevano più innocui si palesarono, manifestando la sua rabbia e la determinazione. «Trovatela e la ridurrò in poltiglia».

Scott era consapevole che non fosse disponibile nessun altro tipo di scelta.

Le vacanze di primavera si erano concluse da qualche giorno – Derek non sapeva quali scuse lo sceriffo ed il branco si fossero inventati per giustificare l’assenza dell’umano al mancato rientro scolastico – e la situazione aveva raggiunto livelli intollerabili ed ingestibili.

Stiles veniva colto sempre più spesso da nuovi attacchi di panico casuali, senza capirne il motivo e rendendogli quella sottospecie di vita un incubo atroce.

Gli attacchi di panico gli impedivano di respirare, facendolo boccheggiare e soffocare e Derek doveva corrergli incontro per calmarlo e guidarlo a respirare con lui, le gemme d’ambrosia che divenivano liquide per lo sforzo ed il dolore.

Ma quello cominciò a non bastare più ed il lupo doveva baciarlo ogni singola volta per fargli trattenere il fiato ed influirgli il suo stesso ossigeno.

Con il passare delle ore doveva trovare nuovi modi per aiutarlo, far seguire a quei baci sofferti delle spiegazioni che aiutassero l’umano a riprendere possesso di sé, ad ispirare ed espirare, ma era un’impresa ardua ed ogni volta che si presentava il problema, che avveniva con maggior frequenza, gli intervalli si accorciavano di ora in ora, perché Stiles non ricordava più il significato di fin troppe parole, il lessico che si assottigliava ad ogni minuto che trascorreva e Derek non sapeva più quali vocaboli usare.

Stiles piangeva tutte le volte, per il dolore e l’incapacità di capire cosa stesse accadendo, la mano della morte che lo gremiva e lo pretendeva ed il diciottenne poteva sentirlo, perché i significati di _morte_ e _vita_ erano ancora presenti in lui, quasi con l’intenzione di lasciarlo nel terrore finché non avrebbe serrato gli occhi per l’eternità.

Derek lo racchiudeva in un forte abbraccio in continuazione, tutte le volte che la tragedia si presentava, le numerose occasioni in cui Stiles dimenticava come si respirava. Se lo portava sulle gambe, seduto sul divano giallo che era stato comprato dallo studente mesi prima, mentre le lacrime rigavano il volto spaventato dell’umano e Derek riempiva di baci le zone dove riusciva ad arrivare, per confortarlo e comunicargli che era lì con lui, che l’avrebbero affrontato insieme e che non gli avrebbe permesso di lasciarlo.   
Per quanto Derek si impegnasse con tutta l’anima, però, il monolocale era costantemente ridondante dei suoi singhiozzi disperati.

Stiles aveva le ore contate e Derek stava perdendo le speranze, morendo ad ogni respiro sofferto e combattuto del ragazzino che amava.

Scott lo chiamò all’alba, annunciandogli di aver finalmente trovato le tracce della strega con la voce tremante ed ansiosa, ed il mannaro incontrò il viso rilassato ed addormentato del figlio dello sceriffo, impasticciato dalle lacrime che aveva versato nelle ore buie, finché non era caduto nel regno di Morfeo – da quella volta che si era svegliato con uno Stiles armato di cuscino, avrebbe volentieri evitato di addormentarsi accanto a lui, per non spaventarlo e per il suo bene. Ma ogni Stiles che l’aveva accompagnato nella notte aveva preteso e pregato per la sua presenza costante e Derek si era ritrovato ad abbandonare il letto prima che il sole sorgesse ed una nuova persona si svegliasse senza sapere chi fosse, sonnecchiando invano su quel divano eccessivamente colorato che il diciottenne con un sogghigno invidiabile aveva scelto per l’appartamento scuro.

Derek se lo strinse contro in un lungo momento, le braccia che l’avevano accolto nelle ore tenebrose, depositandogli un bacio sulle labbra schiuse e tranquille, imprimendosi i tratti del suo viso in una contemplazione indelebile e pregando con tutto il suo cuore che quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che osservava i suoi lineamenti caldi e pieni di vita.

La strega la trovarono ore dopo, ghignante e malvagia, intrattenendosi in parole di scherno per l’umano che aveva osato avere l’ardire di trovarla ed affrontarla in qualche modo, senza nemmeno un piano o un’arma, mentre si era guadagnato la sorte peggiore.

Malia, con le iridi blu, gli artigli estratti ed i denti digrignati, fu la prima ad attaccare insieme a Kira e Liam le seguì poco dopo, con Lydia che rimaneva lontano dalla battaglia sperando di non ritrovarsi ad urlare da un momento all’altro per la fine della vita che volevano a tutti i costi salvare.

Scott la inchiodò a terra, tra rami spezzati ed ingressi che davano sulle colonie delle formiche e Derek le strappò il cuore senza riguardo, ancora pulsante e straripante di sangue fresco. Lo stritolò sotto gli occhi impietriti della loro nemica con l’Alpha che aveva deciso di non distogliere lo sguardo.

Il lupo mannaro abbandonò l’organo cardiaco maciullato in una fossa, lasciando che gli insetti e qualche animale predatore se ne cibassero e la Banshee gli rivolse le sue iridi di smeraldo coperte da un velo d’acqua, il labbro inferiore che le tremava. «Avremmo spezzato l’incantesimo?».

Derek la guardò in modo eloquente ed il silenzio cadde sulla radura. C’era un solo modo per scoprirlo.

Stiles si era svegliato di buon’ora, stiracchiandosi e trovando il lato del letto accanto a lui vuoto e sfatto; non ne era rimasto molto impressionato, forse solo un po’ scontento.

Quando aveva aperto le iridi d’ambrosia e si era affacciato al nuovo giorno, alzandosi in piedi dal materasso e con il viso impasticciato dal sonno e da quelle che sembravano vecchie lacrime, aveva incontrato vari bigliettini colorati incollati in diverse parti della casa che l’avevano accompagnato fino alla porta del bagno di cui aveva usufruito, per poi dirigersi verso il lavandino e trovando un altro biglietto sbavato dalle goccioline d’acqua e dall’umidità sul rubinetto, che riportava: usa il lato blu. Ti amo. Derek Hale.

Aveva aggrottato la fronte, innalzando un sopracciglio e sul messaggio vi era perfino tracciata una freccia che indicava una macchiolina blu, disegnata con accuratezza; ma era evidente che fosse stata aggiunta in seguito, era la parte più recente di tutta la comunicazione.

Destabilizzato e confuso era arrivato fino alla zona dedicata alla cucina, desideroso di un bicchiere d’acqua e di qualche altro indizio che lo delucidasse, trovandola cosparsa di quei post-it bianchi e gialli che incontrava ovunque andasse.

Arrancando il passo, un foglio rettangolare ed un po’ vissuto, segno che fosse stato utilizzato più volte per essere lasciato in bella vista, era stato adagiato sul tavolo da pranzo, da cui spiccava una calligrafia elegante e precisa. Stiles non controllò la sua curiosità e si fiondò a leggere.

_Ti chiami Stiles e hai diciotto anni. Sei nato e cresciuto a Beacon Hills, California._

_Scott McCall è il tuo migliore amico e lo consideri tuo fratello e hai un padre che ti ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo._

_Sei un disastro, sgraziato ed inciampi ovunque vai; riempi le persone di parole non rimanendo mai zitto e non sai stare fermo per più di due secondi._

_Ti cacci continuamente nei guai ed hai un dono indiscusso e discutibile nel trovarli, sorridendogli con sfida, e sei esasperante._

_Ma sei la persona più intelligente che conosca, così esuberante e trascinante da incutere timore in chi cerca la solitudine._

_Hai un intuito senza eguali e sei perspicace come nessuno; sei la manifestazione della vita stessa e sei il colore che illumina la mia._

_E non c’è nient’altro che tu abbia bisogno di ricordare._

_Torno presto._

_Ti amo._

_Derek Hale_

Stiles avvertì una stretta al cuore e sentì della commozione pizzicargli gli occhi. Quasi abbracciò quel pezzo di carta come se fosse tutto quello che possedeva al mondo e desiderò avere un corpo solido su cui manifestare ciò che provava.

Con quel foglio in mano proseguì per tutto l’appartamento, leggendo e staccando quei numerosi bigliettini di carta su cui vi era riportato il funzionamento di ogni oggetto su cui erano stati incollati ed ognuno si chiudeva con un _ti amo_ e la firma del lupo mannaro. Non ne aveva saltato nemmeno uno.

Quando ritornò davanti alla tavola da pranzo, togliendo l’ultimo bigliettino che diceva _ti prego, stai lontano dai fornelli_ con l’immancabile _ti amo_ e la firma, Derek fece scattare l’enorme e pesante portellone d’acciaio, richiamando tutta l’attenzione su di sé.

«Sei diventato improvvisamente sdolcinato, Sourwolf?» lo accolse Stiles con il suo sarcasmo tipico, curvando le labbra in una piega ilare.

Derek si immobilizzò esattamente sull’uscio, sgranando gli occhi e con le pupille nere che andavano dilatandosi, ricoprendo quasi del tutto le iridi boscose.

A dargli il bentornato a casa vi era quel ghigno sprezzante e da volpe furba che era inimitabile, con quella cadenza di ironia suprema che batteva qualsiasi cosa, permettendogli di scorgere la sua vera natura di pura scaltrezza e divertimento soffice; la firma indiscussa di quello che era.

«Derek?» domandò interrogativo e preoccupato il figlio dello sceriffo, incontrando la sua esitazione ed il suo turbamento, l’aria stanca e devastata ed i vestiti strappati e con macchie varie di sangue che andavano a seccarsi.

Il lupo mannaro scattò all’istante quando sentì pronunciare il suo nome senza che gli fosse stato ricordato dalla sua stessa voce ed in poche falcate agguantò il ragazzo, legandolo ad un bacio dirompente ed assoluto, affamato e pieno di nostalgia ritrovata.

La passione e l’ardore furono così tanti che Stiles ebbe l’impressione che lo stesse mangiando. «Sai chi sono?».

Stiles lo guardò dubbioso e scettico, un mezzo rimprovero, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non avresti dovuto chiedermelo prima di baciarmi?» all’improvviso baciava chiunque gli andasse bene?

Derek si riappropriò della sua bocca, gustandosi le labbra carnose appena assaggiate e sottraendogli quel decantato ossigeno che aveva combattuto per impedirgli di svanire.

«Okay, forse no» elargì l’umano con il fiato corto, leccandosi le labbra a contatto con quelle dell’altro, mentre Derek se ne appropriava nuovamente, facendogli ben capire che _no_ , non avrebbe perso tempo prezioso per chiederglielo dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.

«È stato così brutto?» domandò il figlio dello sceriffo, alzando le iridi dorate in quelle di giada e specchiandovisi dentro.

«Terribile» e non c’era nulla di più vero di quello – anche se aveva cosparso l’intero appartamento di post-it che riportavano il suo nome, ogni Stiles che aveva incontrato e che prima aveva posato lo sguardo su quei pezzi di carta, aveva preteso una prova della sua reale identità e Derek si era visto costretto a mostrare la sua carta d’identità, con dati, foto e quella decantata sigla che certificava ogni documento. Era stato orribile e l’avere tra le braccia uno Stiles che ricordava il suo nome e ne aveva la certezza senza tutta quella pratica di autentificazione, lo faceva respirare di nuovo.

Stiles si abbandonò contro il suo torace, circondandoglielo con le braccia e poggiando un orecchio all’altezza del suo cuore, dove poteva sentire il battito armonioso del suo lupo. «Mi dispiace, Der».

Derek ricambiò la stretta, avvolgendolo con un arto ed affondando le dita di una mano tra i suoi capelli castani e spettinati, immergendovi il naso e beandosi della sua essenza briosa e spumeggiante. «Non dirlo».

«L’hai uccisa» era un dato di fatto, il suo essere cosciente ed in possesso di tutti i suoi ricordi era la manifestazione di cosa fosse accaduto, ma era qualcosa che doveva ribadire, di cui doveva preoccuparsi per il bene dell’uomo che amava.

Derek gli depositò un nuovo bacio tra i capelli, massaggiandogli la cute. «Ho ucciso per molto meno» e Stiles avrebbe dovuto sapere quanto fosse importante per lui, delle conseguenze di una vita nemica spezzata che non aveva alcun valore per la sua anima. Perfino aver messo fine all’esistenza di suo zio, tornato ad affacciarsi nel mondo, sottraendogli il potere di Alpha che aveva rubato a sua sorella con la morte, gli appariva effimero e privo di importanza se doveva essere paragonato al terrore di perdere il suo umano per sempre.

Stiles gli regalò un bacio affettuoso e liberatorio sul petto coperto dalla maglia in pessime condizioni e poggiò il mento proprio al centro, guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto e Derek avrebbe giurato di poter perdersi in quel mare in tempesta di miele. «E i bigliettini?».

Il lupo mannaro si guardò intorno a quell’osservazione, trovando il monolocale privo di quei quadratini di carta colorata sparsi dovunque ed incontrandoli tutti impilati sul tavolo, insieme al grande foglio che troneggiava indiscusso. Quella macchia nera sul suo curriculum perfetto da uomo rigido e privo di sentimenti l’avrebbe rincorso per anni.

Era chiaro che Stiles si riferisse alle due parole che figuravano su ogni pezzetto di cellulosa, ripetendogli qualcosa che tendeva più a dimostrare che a dargli corpo con la sua voce. Ma metterla per iscritto rappresentava qualcosa di più grande ed indelebile, qualcosa che non poteva più essere cancellato o archiviato. «Non volevo che pensassi di essere solo al mondo, che non ci fosse una persona per te. Che soltanto perché non ricordavi di appartenere a qualcuno, quel qualcuno apparteneva a te» era il suo modo per fargli sapere che era reale, cosciente e corporeo, non un pensiero astratto o un qualcosa di vagante. Era il suo modo per dirgli che in quella vita senza memoria e priva di conoscenza delle persone, era amato ed atteso; perfino quando si allontanava per pochi minuti che per Stiles rappresentavano una vita intera.

Stiles rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, osservandolo attentamente nella posizione immobile in cui si trovava, l’espressione e le gemme comunicative indecifrabili. «Ti amo, Derek Hale».

Era come non sentirlo da secoli, ere intere lontano da quella voce che manifestava ciò che provava per lui costantemente, ripetendoglielo ogni volta che se ne presentava l’occasione.

Aumentò la presa sul loro intreccio e nascose il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, godendoselo oltre l’impensabile – le ultime volte in cui l’aveva fatto, Stiles non sapeva chi avesse di fronte. «Ti amo anch’io» ed aveva un altro sapore e validità poter dire quelle due parole al ragazzo che ne comprendeva il peso ed il reale significato, ciò che c’era dietro ed il percorso che avevano affrontato insieme.

«Voglio tenermi la tua lettera d’amore. La farò incorniciare e resterà negli annali» l’umano sorrise scaltro contro la sua pelle, rompendo il momento idilliaco trovato e quella pace dei sensi a cui si stava abbandonando il lupo completo.

Derek era più fregato di quanto credesse, Stiles avrebbe tirato fuori quella macchia nera e tanto rosa finché non sarebbe spirato.

 _Poco male_ , poteva trascorrere mille anni con il ghigno doppiogiochista e beffardo dell’uragano inarrestabile e rigoglioso che stringeva tra le braccia, riempiendo la sua vita di colori sgargianti.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa shot fu pubblicata nel 2017 su Efp, penso sia arrivato il suo momento apparire anche tra queste pagine.  
> Aggiungerò soltanto, come a quell’epoca, che ebbene sì, questa shot è ispirata ad una puntata di Supernatural di quella stagione, quando ancora riuscivo a trovare qualcosa di positivo che poi magicamente si è disciolta, da stagioni intere. Ringrazio di averla mollata anni fa, soprattutto essendo entrata a conoscenza di quello splendido finale per nulla degno.  
> In Supernatural la vicenda si svolge molto velocemente, in una giornata o similare, mentre io l’ho un po’ dilungata di circa una settimana, probabilmente per farli soffrire di più e far fluire meglio la storia.  
> Nella puntata originale la strega/stregone era già morto e serviva un incantesimo. Semplicemente mi sono attenuta alla prima soluzione e non a cercare incantesimi di cui comunque avevano bisogno che se ne occupasse Stiles, che è sempre quello che ne capisce di più e nelle condizioni in cui era, non si sarebbe risolto proprio niente. In più il gesto di Derek ha una sua validità. Tutto qui ha una sua validità.  
> Antys


End file.
